


Handle with Kid Gloves

by Amelora



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Omander - Freeform, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelora/pseuds/Amelora
Summary: Some moments of Ander and Omar's first summer vacation after cancer.(This story is connected with the third season.)
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 54
Kudos: 116





	1. make a mountain out of a molehill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make a mountain out of a molehill: exaggerate the importance of something trivial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will consist of short chapters just like this chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Omar's dialogues are in italics.

**_Omar_ **

I woke up with the creaking sounds of boards. And as I started to open my eyes, I heard Ander's rapid breathing. I still wasn't aware of what was happening when I tried to sit up in bed. I rubbed my eyes. I saw Ander wandering around the room.

_"What is the problem?"_

Ander was so shocked when he heard my voice. He reacted as if he had forgotten my presence in the room. He pulled towards the bed. He looked towards me with a faint smile on his face.

"I got a sudden pain in my stomach. I could not sleep."

_"What? Are you okay?"_ I had a sudden reaction to what he said. I might have overreacted.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." As he said these, I was already getting ready to get out of bed.

"Please don't get up." He said then he approached me. Towards the bed.

_"Ander, you say your stomach hurts, we have to do something."_ I was still insisting on getting out of bed. In fact, I had already thought about what pills he should be taking.

"It's just a pain in my stomach, Omar. This is something that happens to everyone." _You don't have to pretend he has stomach cancer, Omar._

_"I'm not sure about that. You eat anything strange?"_ he chuckled loudly.

"We eat the same things. I probably have a cold."

_"Have you a cold? I told you that you should dress more tightly."_ I was talking just like a parent right now. And the argue we had with Ander were more like a mother-son argue than an argue a couple had.

"Are you kidding, Omar? We're in the middle of July and I'm dressing warm enough thanks to you."

_"How did you a cold then?"_

"I don't know, maybe the cold things we eat made me sick." distanced himself a little from me. His eyes narrowed. "Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

I hesitated. I caught the sneaky look on his face. It was true that it was an exaggeration, although my sensitivity to him at the moment does not bother him. But I couldn't help myself thinking that if he was in my place, he would have had the same anxiety.

_"I don't know what I said, babe. Does it hurt so much?"_ now he was preparing to lie on the bed. When he settled well next to me, he looked at me. He smiled broadly.

"No, really. I'm fine." 

_"Is there anything you want?"_ When he was fully down on the bed, I realized he expected me to do the same. But I was still sitting.

"Lay beside me." he smiled. Very softly.

_"I'm serious. Are you okay?"_ Without the expression of happiness on his face erased, he opposed me.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm totally sure." He put his right hand in the space next to him. "Come on lay beside me."

I felt like I had to do what he said. Or at least I thought I shouldn't make that big deal. After all, people can experience such physical pain. _He's getting better now, Omar._

I laid my head right over his chest, as opposed to where he put his hand. This had become what I am used to doing these days and that made me sleep well at night. Sleeping with his heartbeat ... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my own language. I apologize for my mistakes.


	2. once in a blue moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once in a blue moon: very rarely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Omar's dialogues are in italics.

**_Omar_ **

In the evening, we were sitting in the garden with Ander. Until now he had been sitting here with Guzman and talking at length. Since I wasn't there at that time, I didn't know what they were talking about, but every now and then I could hear their laughter from inside. Actually, Ander said I could sit next to them, but I thought they both had something special to talk to each other. Or at least I wanted to leave them alone at that moment.

When I saw that Ander was still sitting in the garden after Guzman left, and I went over to him.

He didn't notice me at first.

_"Can I accompany you?"_

Hearing my voice, he was a little startled but he greeted me with a smile on his face. He slid a little from his seat and responded to me.

"Of course."

I noticed the cigarette in his left hand more clearly when I got near him. I didn't know why I was uncomfortable at that moment, but I was disturbed. Moreover, I was used to seeing a cigarette in his hand often. During his illness, he did not reduce smoking much. No matter how much I warned him about this.

_"Can you put out the cigarette?"_

"It's almost done." he said and left the cigarette butt in his hand in the ashtray. He wasn't too attached to what I said. But he knew perfectly well that normally I wouldn't mind he smoking.

Now he was holding me with his left arm.

Although he still had a thin body, when he hugged me, I felt thiner than him.

"Do you know? Guzman said he felt like a kid starting school this year." When I heard that Ander was laughing well after saying this, I joined him.

_"I understand him very well."_

When his laughter stopped, he reached the beer bottle on his right. I remembered they started drinking with Guzman. But I didn't know how many of these beer bottles he finished. I wanted to ask, but I hesitated.

I was watching your every move as I sipped from the bottle. Then I saw a sadness that I could not understand on his face.

"Very strange. A few weeks ago, I was right here talking to Guzman about death. I was saying I didn't have as much time as he had. I was saying that I couldn't stand it any longer."

I approached him further and wrapped my arms around him.

_"It was passed."_

"I know. I just feel weird sometimes." He put down the beer bottle.

When he hugged me with his other arm too, I felt like we were holding on to each other completely now.

We just stood there for ten minutes without speaking anything. Then, when Ander picked up the beer bottle on the floor, I couldn't help myself.

  
_"You drink a lot."_

  
"Excuse me?"

  
_"You drank a lot today."_

  
"I haven't even drank half of it yet." He said this by showing me the beer bottle in his hand.

_"You just had a drink with Guzman, that's enough."_ now I was continuing to talk, moving a little away from him.

  
"Are you serious?" The expression on his face now was a mixture of surprise and anger.

_"Yes, that's enough."_ I took the bottle he was holding without listening to what he was going to say and his objections. I left the bottle in the space on my side. He was looking at me as if he had seen something strange.

"You know I'm fine now, right?" I am shocked. I knew he was fine, but I felt like I should watch every move he made. I had to distinguish between good and bad things for him. Besides, even I didn't know why I should feel this way.

_"Of course I know. Only..."_ I was thinking what to say because I still had no valid reason. _"Did you forget that you had pain in your stomach last night? I don't want the same thing tonight."_

"Well! Okay."

He was searching me with his eyes, not saying anything. He was paying attention to my gaze and my body gestures. I didn't know what was going through his mind. But I knew he felt I was getting paranoid.

"What would you do to me if I tell you my stomach hurts now?" 

_"I would forbid you to drink for two months."_

Actually, I knew I shouldn't say that, but I didn't know how to control myself.

"Although I can get rid of cancer?"

_"Although you can get rid of cancer."_

I waited a while and suddenly asked.

_"Your stomach doesn't hurt, right?"_

He laughed out loud.

"It does not hurt, Omar. I'm as fit as a fiddle."

This time he approached me, quite hesitantly. Then he leaned over my ear.

"Don't be so tense. Let things ride."

I could not say anything. I don't think he expected me to answer either. He already dropped his head on my shoulder when it approached my ear. He stayed there for hours.


	3. comparing apples to oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comparing apples to oranges: used to say that two things are completely different and it is not sensible to compare them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Ander's dialogues are in italics.

**_Ander_ **

Today we took a walk on the beach due to Omar's intense insistence. My desire to go out was less than before. My mother was constantly warning me about this. Omar didn't say anything when my mom warned me, but when we were alone he constantly encouraged me to go out or have fun. My lack of appetite was still evident. I didn't expect everything would be all right, anyway. For example, my hair was still short. Every time I saw my short hair, my experiences seemed to come alive before my eyes. My cancer experiences. My chemo experiences. I didn't think it would affect me that my hair was still short.

Omar observed these very well, but sometimes he could overreact. When I have a stomach ache, lack of appetite, headache, joint pain, he used to react more naturally but now I could see he was panicking.

I didn't want to make this a big deal. I thought it would get better after a few weeks. But the nightmares that had left him sleepless on the nights he used to have, again came to light. And while I could calm him down no matter what nightmares he used to have, I couldn't calm him down last night. I knew very well that he didn't sleep all night.

Now we were walking on the beach. We've never had a habit of holding hands. But sometimes I had a romantic side that wanted such things. Still, I never remember making any moves to grab his hand while walking down the road yet.

_"I'm tired, let's stop now."_ I said when I lay myself on the sand.

He lay down beside me, laughing.

"You know there are people walking around right?" 

_"Do you think they crush us?"_

"I hope they don't." 

When we lay on the sand, we were doing it like we did in bed. He stretched me to my chest. I was touching his face. 

_"What nightmare did you have last night?"_

He trembled. His body reacted as if they suddenly threw cold water on him.

"I don't remember." 

_"You didn't want to tell last night either."_

"It's probably unimportant, Ander."

I tried to straighten up. When he realized that I was going to do this, he lifted his head from my chest. Now we were both in a sitting.

_"Is there a problem with your parents?"_

"No, where the hell did you get this idea from?" 

_"So there is nothing bad."_ He was looking away. After that, I realized that whatever he said, something was wrong.

"What could be the bad thing?" 

_"What do you think? Because anyway only you know that."_

"Ander, I'm just so impressed with what I watched. Maybe that's why I'm having nightmares." This was a ridiculous excuse that could leave him without sleep all night.

_"So ... you couldn't sleep all night because of something you watched."_ I asked this as if mockingly. He looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?" 

_"When I look at your face, I can understand very well. But last night you were constantly moving in the bed. And ... I heard your voice. Almost all night."_ He bowed his head. He didn't say or couldn't say anything. I continued talking.

_"Is there anything you want to tell me?"_ he turned to me again. He didn't know what to say right now. But he was always better at speaking than me.

"Ander, I'm an affected person by everything, you know. I may be obsessed with something stupid and left myself without sleep all night. "

_"If you say so."_ He was now in a bad mood, as I can tell from his facial expression. He was drawing his head between his legs, drawing shapes in the sand with a stone I didn't know when he found it from the ground. There were couples, children, and a lot of people walking around us. But at that moment, I said the first thing that came to my mind in order to distract Omar.

_"It wouldn't be bad if we had a pet."_ he turned his head to me and then to where I was looking.

"You can't even take care of yourself." I laughed. I put my left arm on his shoulder and pulled his body to myself.

_"But it will have a mother like you."_ His bad mood improved with what I said. I could hear his chuckle now.

He gently tapped my arm with his hand.

"Asshole."


	4. through thick and thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> through thick and thin: if you support or stay with someone through thick and thin, you always support or stay with them, even if there are problems or difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Ander's dialogues are in italics.

_**Ander**_

It was the first time we went upstairs this early after having dinner with Omar. Whether my mother is at home or not does not change this situation. We would have preferred to be downstairs. Actually, I would have prefered. Because it still feels like a torture to go upstairs. While walking on a straight road came so easy, moving upwards was still a challenge for me. And Omar did not force me to go up unless I wanted to. I was extremely grateful to him in this regard.

Omar said that he would go down for a short time and bring something, and left the room. This was not uncommon. Sometimes for kindness, sometimes when he wanted to force me to eat, he usually waited for these moments because it was easier for him to do it upstairs.

He also went out for a special shopping today. And I didn't go with him no matter how much he insisted.

When he came up, he was holding a tray with colorful bottles and a huge cup. He placed the tray in the first empty place he found. He took the huge cup in his hand and handed it to me.

"Drink this." I reflexively took the cup from him. "It will be very good to you."

_"What's this?"_ I asked before taking the glass to my mouth.

"Medicinal herbal tea."

_"Medicinal herbal tea."_ I repeated what he said when I took the cup away from myself.

"Yes. I learned from my mother. It was good for my father's joint and muscle pains." He was responding to me extremely calmly.

_"Joint and muscle pains?"_

"Yes." 

_"Do you know how old I am?"_

"Yes, I know. But I also know that you have more severe joint and muscle pains than my father's."

_"But not now, Omar."_ Actually sometimes there is. Pain that comes on suddenly. But the pains that I do not care much because they pass suddenly.

"Still, I think it will be very useful for you."

_"What's in it?"_ I said while looking into the cup with disgust.

"Rosehip, turmeric, ginger, some anise, marshmallow flower."

I took a sip and immediately pushed the cup away from myself.

_"This is very bitter."_

"I know, ginger and turmeric in it. What did you expect something like?"

_"I can not drink this."_ I handed the cup towards him.

"Yes, you can." He didn't pick up the cup and pushed it towards me. He had a determined and brutal look on his face. Although I knew what he actually wanted for me, I didn't want him to force me. Or it was always a situation where I complained like a child and he had to be persistent. And maybe I loved it.

_"You want to kill me."_ I was grumbling when I started drinking the tea in a docile manner.

He laughed. And I think he was satisfied.

_"Why didn't you give this when I was sick?"_

"I both forgot to buy and I did not have enough time at home. And at that time your stomach was very sensitive. While I wanted to heal you, I didn't want to make you worse. Also sometimes I was making linden or rosehip tea for you."

_"Then if you gave me this, I would throw up on you three times a day."_ I was often looking at the tea. As if I could understand the contents with my eyes.

"You were throwing up that much anyway."

I looked at him with a false anger. I tapped his leg with the tip of my foot.

_"Idiot."_

He laughed loudly.

"You can't blame me."

I grinned as he slowly takes the tea glass to my mouth.

_"What are those small bottles? Is it oil?"_ I don't know if it was to forget the bitter taste in my mouth, I was asking questions one after the other.

"Yes, I've seen new oils and things are different. Obviously I just wanted to try it out."

_"I will not say anything to these. You can even massage me with these when I'm completely healed."_

He approached me with a laugh. Sitting on the corner of the chair I was sitting in, he threw his arm around my neck. He kissed my left temple.

"With great pleasure."

_"Is this all you bought at the shopping?"_

He was still holding on to my neck. I could not see your face.

"There are also a few creams." 

I raised my head a little to look at his face. He loosened his arm around my neck a little.

_"Did you go shopping for these things?"_

"Yes, what's wrong with trying to be healthy?"

I bowed my head down again.

_"Will you use these things too?"_

He muttered a little.

"I don't know, maybe. I never thought."

Didn't think? I was deeply shocked that he got so much by just thinking about me. Recently I thought he was too obsessed. But one of the things I forgot was that difficult period he also got through. Or not because I forgot, but because I wanted not to think.

"Ander?" He called me in a low and gentle voice.

_"Hm?"_

"I want to ask you something." his voice was getting stranger. Obviously, that scared me a little.

_"Ask."_

"Was there a moment when I treated you badly in your illness?" 

I felt like I was slapped. I didn't understand what he meant by treating me badly. But I didn't want to take this seriously. And I replied jokingly.

_"If you keep talking about feeding me and drinking-"_

"No." He stopped me suddenly. Now he had crossed over so that I could see his face clearly.

He seemed to be hiding something. Something I don't want to see.

"Did I hurt you, when you were sick?" 

I put the cup I was holding on the ground. And I held his hands.

_"No, never. Do you think you would do something to hurt me?"_

"Maybe something I did made you angry, cause pain or-" 

_"There is no such thing."_ I raised my voice a little. His guilty attitude, his head down ... There were many things I didn't like. _"Tell me if this has anything to do with the nightmares you've had."_

Suddenly he changed his facial expression. He wrapped my hands more tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

He took advantage of an empty moment and made an attempt both to change the subject and to correct our mood.

"Would you like me to massage you?" 

I hesitated a little. I didn't know what we had to talk about anymore. Or it was best to just ignore it. I was doing this. But even if he doesn't want to talk now, I knew we would have enough time. I responded to his sudden change in the same way.

_"Where do you want to start with?"_


	5. barking up the wrong tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barking up the wrong tree: be pursuing a mistaken or misguided line of thought or course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Omar's dialogues are in italics.

_**Omar** _

I persuaded Ander to go swimming in the sea early in the morning. Actually, my goal was just to get Ander out for anything. Take a break from home and find ways to have fun.

I had previously suggested taking him to the cinema or cafe. His excuse for the cafe was that he could drink whatever he would want to drink there at home, too. His excuse for the cinema was that he didn't want to be in a closed area. Apart from he having an excuse for everything, some of the behaviors I display when we go out may be one of his wishes not to go out.

"Omar, let's go home now." It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Ander called to me. 

And it was approaching 5 o'clock when we got home.

_"You can take a shower first."_ I told Ander while we were taking out the items in our bag in our upstairs room.

"I'm very tired, can I take a shower later?" He just left himself on the wide bed. 

I approached his bedside and put my hand to his forehead. Actually, I wanted to run my hand over his short hair. But my hand was on his forehead involuntarily. 

His forehead was a little warm. I didn't want to show unnecessary anxiety. He was already seeing that I was getting too paranoid.

_"Ander, I can help you if you want. The sun has burned you enough already. You will burn more if you lay that way."_

He sighed.

"I feel really tired."

_"I know it's impossible not to understand this. I'll help you babe."_

He opened and closed his eyes quickly several times. He turned his face to me and smiled softly.

"Well." He stopped a little. "Will you take a shower too?"

I laughed at what you said. I responded to him while helping him get out of bed.

_"If you had enough energy, I would accompany you in the shower. But I'll help you undress and other things."_

"You really aren't going to stop making me feel like an old man every time, right?"

_"Actually sometimes you act like a little kid."_

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who said we were a retired couple."

My face was turned away while he kept saying that. When I laughed and turned to look at his face again, I noticed something strange.

_"You're bleeding. Ander, you have a nosebleed."_ While I said this, we were both standing. Due to the great panic I was experiencing, Ander was also uneasy. When he put his hand to his nose, I was moving back and forth in the room.

"Calm down! It's just a nosebleed."

_"I..."_ just _"I just..."_

I finally found where I put the cotton and napkins. I quickly came in front of Ander and took the napkin to his nose.

_"I was just looking for napkins."_

"Omar..." He called out to me as he pulled my hand, which was a napkin, to his nose with his own hand. "It does not matter."

_"I know, Ander. I just want to take this napkin to your nose."_

"You are shaking." 

I didn't realize it until he said it. Even though I tried to stop myself when I realized, I couldn't. 

_"I panicked, that's why."_

"I can see that."

I did not understand what I was doing, what I was trying to do. I was also making him nervous. 

"It probably happened because I was in the sun for too long." 

He was trying to calm me down. I didn't like that.

_"My fault."_ I was thinking that way inside of me. And when I was faced with Ander's angry face, I knew I was blurting it out of my mouth.

I wanted to try to fix what I said. But Ander didn't let me speak. I didn't know what to do to fix what I said anyway. It might be a chance for me that he wouldn't let me speak. It's a chance for me to come to my senses.

"I take the shower alone." he said while getting ready to leave the room.

_"You shouldn't do it alone."_

"Please Omar, I feel fine. I can handle it alone." 

While looking at me through the door, he smiled and said something else.

"Can you rub the cream you bought for sunburn after shower?" 

I tried to get rid of my thoughts and smile.

_"Sure."_


	6. elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elephant in the room: an obvious truth that is deliberately ignored by everyone in a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Omar's dialogues are in italics.

_**Omar** _

Ander and I were helping Azucena clean the kitchen table. He was following me while I was collecting the dirty dishes. Then I asked what came to my mind while eating.

_"Do you want dessert? I can do something for you."_

He was surprised. He just thought for a few seconds.

"That would be great, but I don't think I want it."

Then I watched him put the dirty dishes on the kitchen counter. I'm sure Azucena is listening to our talks.

_"We can eat popcorn while watching something on TV. Do you want popcorn?"_

He came to me with a cloth in his hand to wipe the table. He had a reckless attitude on his face. The subject of food still wasn't something appetizing for him.

"If you want, you can eat. I will not eat popcorn." He started to wipe the table without giving me the cloth. 

_"You can also eat fruit while we watch something."_

When he finished clearing the table, he turned to me.

"What are you trying to do?"

_"Don't you think you're still eating a little less?"_

"I ate two plates of food, Omar." he answered me with boredom. I knew how stupid it was to bother him with these kinds of issues. But it was like a feeling I couldn't control. And some people called it a feeling of motherhood.

_"I don't mean that. In general you are still eating less."_ now we were both walking towards the living room. He was leading, I was following him.

"Maybe I still don't have an appetite, do I?"

I could not respond to what he said.

"Aren't you two going on vacation?" I heard Azucena ask excitedly when she entered the living room.

Ander and I were sitting side by side in the wider seat diagonally across from where Azucena would now sit.

While I was a little surprised by what Azucena said, Ander chose to remain unresponsive. Azucena will also have noticed that, she directed her words to Ander.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful? You'll have a little rest." Ander wasn't unresponsive this time. Oblivious to my reaction, he turned to Azucena and started talking.

"During the time I had cancer, it was already like a vacation. I didn't do anything." An involuntary sigh was heard in my mouth as I roll my eyes over what he said.

"Please don't talk like they're the same. Cancer was a different test for you, and it was a very difficult process. Now that you recovered from cancer, you need to take a vacation."His mother interrupted while I was trying to answer him.

After what his mother said, Ander's eyes automatically turned to me. I had a pleading look on my face. I knew how impressed he was when he looked at me with his softened face.

"Do you agree her?" 

I looked at his mother out of the corner of my eye.

_"We can go to the resorts for a few days."_ I turned to him and said it in a little low voice.

"Or you could come with me to your aunts' house?" I remembered Ander telling me how bored he was with his cousins when his mother laughed insidiously.

"So you really think of going there?" I saw Ander was looking at his mother with a little anger.

"Of course, they invited me. What do you expect me to do?"

He took a deep breath.

"Anyway..." He continued his speech after a short pause.

"You know I'd rather stay with Omar."

"Omar can come to the aunts' house with us." I wanted to reciprocate Azucena but Ander acted before me.

"Please I want to rest. Their house is absolutely unsuitable for this." I giggled slightly with what he said. His mother winked at me when she did the same thing to me.

"Then you'd better make vacation plans. Because I won't be here for two weeks. I don't want you to mess up my house."

When we finally got to our room, I saw Ander lying down early to sleep. But I had to ask what I was abstaining to ask in front of his mother.

_"Why don't you want to go on vacation?"_

"What?"

_"I ask why you are against the idea of vacation?"_ I sat on the bed next to where Ander stretched out his legs.

Ander straightened out of bed with a distressed expression.

"Is it really important to go on vacation?"

_"Yeah! It will be a nice change for both of us and we will have some rest."_

"Do you want me to repeat what I said to my mom?"

_"No, I want you to tell me things you didn't say to your mom."_

"Then, do you want a reason?"

_"I do not know. You must have a reason since you are so opposed."_

"I think you won't like to talk about it." he said that in a somewhat timid way. He wasn't looking at me.

_"What will I not like?"_

"I almost died a few weeks ago, Omar. And there's a bad trait that gives you. " He was looking quite determined now. Looks like he can know what you want to talk about.

_"Bad trait?"_ I was asking like I was surprised. But I knew what you were talking about.

"You keep asking me how I am. You are constantly watching me." I made it clear that I was angry at what he said. "Okay, you are absolutely right about this. But you have been doing this especially for the last weeks. Well, you did it before too. Bygones are bygones. And now I'm fine, you know that." 

_"What does this have to do with going on vacation or not?"_ Ander was looking at me with a mocking attitude on his face.

"Because on vacation, that instinct will get stronger."

_"You just called it a bad trait, but now you call it an instinct. Really, Ander?"_ I stood where I was sitting in bed. I had to sit back in the same place when Ander grabbed me by the arm.

"Omar..." he called me gently. "I'm just saying you're acting weird. I don't have cancer anymore. But you always act like something's gonna happen momently."

_"Ander, I'm just worried. That is all. It's not that easy to get used to it."_ I was trying to speak as calmly as possible. This idea of difference he said about me was preventing me from controlling my emotions.

"It's not easy for me either. But... you act differently. You are more sensitive than before."

_"Does it bother you that I'm sensitive?_ " I wanted to ask this harshly. But since I understood that the problem was also me, I couldn't be harsh on him.

"No, of course. But the reason for this sensitivity is different. It is another thing." The complex words followed each other and I still did not understand exactly what he expected from me. What exactly did he expect me to say?

_"I understand you don't like this situation but there is nothing different about me. I'm serious." I couldn't even make myself believe that._

"Are you sure?" He waited a little. He was searching at me with his eyes. Like a detective. He was trying to catch any of my facial expressions. He was trying to understand it by looking, whether I said something strange or not.

_"Yes."_

As he took his gaze away from me, he said in a fragile voice something I didn't understand again.

I don't want to understand. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He didn't believe. The biggest reason he didn't believe it was my disbelief in myself. He wanted to ask again. He wanted to me sure.

_"I don't understand what you're saying, Ander. What do you mean?"_ he was confusing me. Even though I didn't know what he was implying, the lights were flashing in my mind. Lights that say I have things to tell him.

When Ander let go of my arm, I realized that he was now preparing to lay back.

"Anyway, I don't want to go on vacation. Just because mom's not home doesn't mean we have to go anywhere else." 

_"But Ander-"_

"I am sleepy, let's talk tomorrow." I could not complete my sentence. Just my words were not interrupted, he left me alone with all the confusion of my mind.

Not only was I confused, he was also confused. There was something he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He wanted to talk, but he preferred to talk about it through my difference. Because the reason he wanted to talk about me it was because I acted differently. Not more sensitive, more paranoid. Uncontrolled. Flimsy. Vulnerable. Something was wrong.

And he didn't know the right way to talk about it. Just like me.


	7. as right as rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as right as rain: (of a person) feeling completely well or healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Omar's dialogues are in italics.

_**Omar** _

When I opened my eyes, I realized that Ander was watching me with a smile.

  
"Good morning."

  
_"Mornin' "_ I said it in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

  
He left a short kiss on my lips and looked at me again with a smile.

  
"Come on, get out of bed, mom's leaving today."

_"You are acting weird today."_ I said this by implying what he said to me last night.

Ander's waking up early was not something I was used to. Most of the time, I was the one who woke him up since I first stayed at home. And normally he would never be this energetic. I think he was the odd one. But I was still wondering what he meant last night.

"I thought it would be tiring to be energetic every morning. You do this almost every morning. And... Today I wanted to be energetic." He said it as if he was flirty with me. If he were to act like that, every day could be strange.

_"Do you remember we argued yesterday?"_

He smiled a little.

"Of course. But the morning after the day we argued during my illness, you were the person who acted as if it never happened. I was telling you 'You're ruining my life, get out, I'm sick of you.' And you were saying the next day 'Baby do you need something?'. Honestly, I wondered what it felt like."

_"But at that time, you would be the person who started the argue, just like yesterday."_

"I may have been a little whining yesterday, but I think I was right."

I took a deep breath and pretended to be bored.

_"Will you start again?"_

"No." He approached me laughing. He left a kiss on my forehead. He was hugging me now in bed.

"Do you remember the day you told Guzman I was sick?"

_"Yes."_ I could not see your face. I held my head up to see his face. _"It's also the day you don't want to get chemotherapy, the day you're determined to die."_

"I know you lied to my mother that day for me." now I realized that he wanted to be more serious than both his body and the change in his voice. "And I know that you made a tremendous effort to keep my mom from being noticed while the side effects of all the alcohol I drank that night were messing my body."

_"We don't need to remember these. I didn't want you to remember these. After all, you were the one who suffered that day. I did nothing to heal you."_

"You don't understand what I mean, do you? It didn't matter how I treated you. And you didn't humiliate or hurt me for that. You did the opposite and stayed with me."

I could not say anything. I was holding on to what he said, he caressing my face, he hugging my body. I did not want to spoil this moment by saying something wrong. Because right now I had the exact opposite in my mind of what he said.

"I don't know what you're harming yourself for, but give up. When you feel free, I'll be too."

He slowly pulled his arms away from me. He let go of my body gently. He was out of bed now. 

I was still lying in bed when he started changing his clothes. I felt very strange when I remembered how he had a hard time doing this until a few weeks ago.

  
"What are you looking for?"

  
Suddenly he come to my side, which was empty in bed. He laughed. Until a few weeks ago I could not see such strong laughter in his face.

  
"Don't want to get out of bed?"

  
I responded to his mocking attitude by bringing his face closer to myself. When I brought his face close to me from the neck with my right hand, I extended the short kiss he had just given me.

  
_"I don't want."_ I said this for a brief moment when our kisses stopped. But after I said that, he laughed once more and got out of bed.

  
"We'll have enough time after my mom leaves."

  
_"I know but can't we just lie side by side?"_

  
"Are you sure you just want to lie down?"

  
I chuckled. The sneaky smile on his face was one of the few things I've missed for a long time.

  
_"Yes. I just want to feel you are with me."_

  
His facial expression changed. I felt like I said something depressing. When I got up to apologize for this, he lay down again on the bed.

  
"Then just lie down."


	8. add insult to injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> add insult to injury: act in a way that makes a bad situation worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. And I'd be very happy if you'd share your thoughts with me :)
> 
> Ander's dialogues are in italics.

_**Ander** _

When Omar said that he just wanted to lie down on the bed, half an hour I had passed by lying next to him again.

In that half hour he was lying on my chest and fell asleep. I left him alone as he slept upstairs so he could enjoy the holiday.

And he have to took revenge his sleepless nights in the last few months.

"Is Omar still sleeping?" This was the first thing my mother asked when I entered the kitchen.

_"Good morning to you too, mom."_ When my mother responded with a laugh, I was already sitting at the dining table where I always sit.

"Sorry, he usually comes before you." She leaned over to my cheek and left a kiss. "Good morning."

_"He needs to rest."_

"I think both of you need rest."

I took a deep breath.

_"Will you give vacation advice again?"_

"No, because something else is blocking you right?"

_"Actually, it's not preventing it ... Omar has been doing weird lately, he needs to fix himself."_

"I haven't seen these weird behaviors much. What exactly is weird?"

_"His behavior is very sensitive."_ I stopped. I looked at my mother's gaze at me. Her gaze was questioning me. But I still didn't know what I was thinking somewhere in me.

_"He is very sensitive. In some moments, he dotes on me so much that I feel like I am an object that can be broken immediately. And he's been doing this a lot for the last weeks."_

"This is perfectly normal Ander. Your illness may be regressing, but that doesn't mean you're completely cured. It is still on the symptoms of the disease and it is normal for him to feel this when he looks at you." I knew what my mother said, but that's not what I meant.

_"Yes, I know it's normal. I may be talking like I blame him on this, but I do not blame him or see him guilty. That's not the real problem. There is something. There is something and it hurts him."_

"How?" I always had to think, while my mother responded very well. I wanted to choose the words out of my mouth well.

_"We almost broke up."_ and actually, I said the first thing that came to mind again.

My mother responded with a frown and a little snapping at me.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, you wanted it. You wanted him to leave the house."

_"Yes, I was the one who wanted to leave, but I wanted it for him."_

"What do you mean? Didn't he choose to stay with you? Why did you kick him out of the house for him?" My mother's questions came one after another and at an unexpected speed. I still could not even tell myself the answers to these questions.

_"I almost died, I wanted him to get rid of me."_

"Are you sure there is no other reason?"

As soon as I wanted to answer her, I saw Omar descending the stairs. When I shut my mouth, I heard Omar said "Good morning" in a sleepy way.

After breakfast, my mother left home. She gave advice on whether to do or not about the house and much more. I was delighted that Omar always listened carefully to these advice. In fact, sometimes he owned my home and my mother more than I did.

"According to the your calmness of the morning, and now that I have energy, we can talk about the vacation more comfortably now."

We were sitting on opposite seats in the living room now. I tried to show him enough that I did not want to talk about this while I was grunting.

_"Staying at home is also a vacation, Omar."_

"I'm talking about getting away from here."

_"Well let's get away. But you will be with me on vacation too. So I don't think there will be much vacation for you."_

"What? Why did you say that?"

_"Don't you think you're acting like a maid working for me?"_ I still had not learned to move away from the solutions that I would find by hurting him.

I assumed he thought I was mocking when I saw him laughing at what I said. But when I examined his features better, I realized that he was getting angry.

"A maid working for you, huh?" When he stopped laughing, he continued more seriously. "I don't think I behave like that anymore because you're healed. Am I wrong?"

_"Yes, you are wrong. Because whatever happened you become more different, more sensitive, more... emotional."_ I had to think about what came out of my mouth, so I often paused. "It sounds like I'm complaining about this, but now I want you to feel freer."

"Just go on vacation with me, Ander. We will have such a chance for the first time together. And we can be happy enough to get rid of all this mess."

_"We still haven't gotten rid of all this mess."_ my voice was louder. Or my anger was no longer under my control. "You are acting weird. And you won't get better on vacation because there are feelings that you still haven't purified yourself. When you still look at me, you feel like I'm going to be sick, bad at any moment."

"Ander, what do you mean by feelings that I cannot purify myself?"

_"Regret."_ I said suddenly.

At that moment I saw how his eyes were opened. His hands went involuntarily to his hair. I knew he was actually trying to hide his face while doing this. I just didn't know that a single word would affect him that much.

I got up from the seat I was sitting in and approached him. He was looking away from me. Although I did not fully understand what was on his mind -his regret- I knew. I just wanted it to be free of these emotions.

_"I might be thinking wrong, Omar. Just being the cause of your strange behaviours makes me feel uneasy."_

"You are not. Not because of you."

_"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But that way you eat your heart out."_

Shortly after I said this, he walked away from me.


	9. hear something straight from the horse's mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hear something straight from the horse's mouth: directly from the person who knows the most about the matter; someone who knows the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ander's dialogues are in italics.

_**Ander** _

It was evening. Omar went upstairs after that strange conversation. And he had never been downstairs until now. I did not have the courage to go up either. Actually, I knew he wasn't ready to talk. Because he would never be ready. Confronting yourself is not as easy as it seems. I have experienced this most profoundly. 

He didn't want to talk unless I push to talk to him. I didn't care why. I just wanted it to be free of those strange feelings.

I got up from the sofa in the living room when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

When Omar came to me, I saw that he hesitated for a very short time again.

"I want to talk now." But now he was standing before me confidently.

I smiled involuntarily. I loved his determined indecision.

_"I'm listening."_

"Do you remember the day we celebrated New Year's Eve and you fainted at the bar?"

The smile disappeared on my face. I could not predict what was to come. I looked at him questioning him.

_"Yes?"_

"That day, and actually those days, I saw you destroyed. And I blamed myself. I told myself maybe 'It was because of you. Maybe you are the reason why he is like this. He can't tell you that because he doesn't know how to say it. But the problem is you.' I made myself believe that."

An instinct to interrupt his words involuntarily grew in me.

_"There was no such thing."_ I wanted to say more. I wanted to comfort him in this regard. I guess sometimes words just aren't enough for that.

"I know. But believe me, if you were in my place, you would blame yourself too." He hesitated a little. He was trying to pull himself together.

"And... I knew you were not sick then. But you were devastated. I thought if you got rid of me, maybe you would get better. I wanted to leave the house. Thereafter you said the problem was something else entirely. I am relieved. I'm sorry, but that gave me comfort."

_"Why are you sorry? It has nothing to do with you."_

"That's not why. Because that secret ruined your life. Something that hurt you so badly relieved me at that moment." his gaze got even more emotional. His voice sounded softer. 

He was rubbing his eyes. He put his hands on his legs. He was talking, maybe he wanted to talk but he was also uncomfortable talking. Even though I didn't want to think about it, he might think that what we're talking about doesn't matter. He thought it absolutely didn't matter. Because he was not revealing a secret, but he was hesitant when speaking. He was blaming himself and saying nothing but denigrating himself. These were the things that ate his heart. He couldn't see how much damage he had done to himself.

_"This secret ruined everything, Omar. If you blame yourself for this-"_

"No. No, Ander. Let me continue." He was constantly trying to fix himself, but he could not. I admit I regret forcing him to speak this.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "When I found out that you were sick, I didn't know what to do. I had a bad relationship with my family, I couldn't talk to Samuel as before, and you were there for me. You were the one I could talk about everything good or bad. And I was learning that there was a possibility of disappearing suddenly. It was so sudden and I had a hard time believing it. The relationship between us was also fraying. For a long time I couldn't convince myself that you were sick. It was not that easy to accept. It may sound silly to say that I didn't accept but... Everything was happening at once. It was very difficult to keep up with this flow. I'm not trying to justify myself, the problem definitely am I. I were the one who could not stand this flow. I were the one who wanted to escape your acceptance of this flow."

_"What are you talking about, Omar? You got used to this flow better than me. I did not accept anything. I just kept blaming myself and saying I deserved it. I thought I deserved to die."_

"Weren't I a reason enough for you were not wanting to die?" He raised his voice. He put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it for a long time. "Nevermind, that was my inadequacy."

_"Don't say you're insufficient, Omar. Back then I was just confused. And you were more used to the sickness pattern than I did."_

He laughed. He laughed the way people laugh when they get angry. He laughed the way people laughed when their nerves turned upside down. He laughed, unable to control his emotions, so he could only laugh.

"I could not get used to this flow. I just had to resign myself to this flow. When I speak like that, I feel like the most selfish person in the world." In the last sentence he spoke, his voice was muted and trembling. I wanted to do anything to tell him it wasn't true. But right now I was the most useless person in the world. "You told me to go when I got used to it. You kicked me out of the house. Then I had to get used to something completely different. 'Ander is no longer your lover.'"

_"This is my fault. You didn't have to carry this much load."_

"There was no load I was carrying. Do not stand by exalting me like that. There was nothing I did. I don't know even how to face even my one difficulty. All I did was be stubborn and not leave you."

_"Don't you know how invaluable this is to me? Just staying with me is enough for me to exalting you. I'm not even saying the hardships you have had for me."_

"Is that so? It didn't make feel like a constant working maid for you. Is that so? I was nothing but your personal caregiver. Other than being a personal caregiver who constantly tells you what to eat, and controls what you are doing, what exactly have I done to you? What the hell was I doing for you exactly?"

He could not control his anger. I could not object to him with so much feelings he had collected. Just listening was not a solution either. Saying the first thing that came to my mind was always the only solution for me.

_"You didn't separate me from the man I fell in love with. I needed you. And you were there."_

He waited. He was trying to hide what he was feeling. He was going to say something new and I was trying to prepare myself.

"When you told me to leave the house, you said you were in love with someone else. I could bear all kinds of difficulties because I knew he was finally in love with me. But you falling in love with someone else was an indescribable difficulty for me. That's why I think how selfish I am. The man I fell in love with is dying, and I blame him for falling in love with someone else. I were just angry, I were angry that our relationship was so insignificant between us. Again, it doesn't change the fact that what I'm doing is wrong."

_"What wrong are you talking about?"_

I saw his lips tremble for a moment. I saw her eyes look to the ground and the courage she had was disappearing at the same time. I only saw a small part of the turmoil he was experiencing within himself.

"I had sex with someone else." he swallowed it. He looked like a little boy in front of me right now. He rubs his hands. His expression is constantly changing. He didn't know what to say.

_"Omar..."_

"Okay, it's a little weird to say this now, but I don't know. I've been acting really weird lately. And I don't know maybe that's the reason too. Actually, this is not the reason. There are many reasons. Actually this is also a reason. I don't know, Ander. It's just the nightmare I had the other night..."

_"What was your nightmare about?"_ I asked the only question that came to my mind and didn't haunt my mind. Although I knew this wouldn't be asked right now, I didn't want to talk about what he wanted to talk about, I wanted to talk about what he was talking about.

"I tell you I'm having sex with someone else, and you ask me about my nightmare?" he laughed hysterically. I understood better now how strange it sounded.

_"I know."_ I said suddenly. _"If you're talking about Malick, I know."_ He was shocked. While standing, he realized that he now had to put himself in a seat.

"Did you know?" "What?..." "Why?..." "Why didn't you tell me anything?" questions came one after another, but with a hesitation. I could not find the words to describe his current confusion.

_"What did you expect me to say? Why did you cheat on me or something like that?"_ I would definitely never learn to choose words.

Suddenly all that determination was gone. His timid attitude just increased further. He certainly wasn't looking at me anymore.

_"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."_ At least apologizing was not a difficult thing for me. But I should have seen how the words coming out of my mouth affected him. In fact, I understood very well his current despair.

"That I'm cheating on you?" When he said this, I knew he was saying he didn't do it. But perhaps he wanted to express it because he was angry with himself the most.

_"No, I don't think so."_ I repeated in a whisper. _"I don't think so."_

I approached him. I needed to touch him right now. I was one of those people who didn't know what to say.

When he realized that I was approaching him, he wanted to get out of the seat. I heard him let out a deep breath when I grabbed his arm. And a fleeting sound. It was like the wheezing sound of people with breathlessness.

When I pulled it towards myself, I joined our foreheads. I was looking completely into his eyes.

_"Do you love me?"_

"Can't you be sure about it?" he seemed to be in pain. The pain of people who killed themselves inside ... I knew this pain very well.

_"I am very sure about that. I'm just telling you that this is what matters."_ I knew with the look in his eyes that he didn't believe me. Or there was something he was angry with himself.

_"I already told you that I wouldn't mind if you were with others."_

He suddenly withdrew himself.

"Wait a second did you make up the Alexis thing after you found out about Malick or..." I nodded at him as soon as he paused.

I could see his eyes filling up. I didn't know if it was anger or regret, but I knew he'd almost cry.

"Why didn't you ask me anything?" He brought his face closer to me.

_"I had no right to ask you any questions. I was dying, I weren't enough for you. And there was a perfect option for you."_

"Perfect? You said perfect option? He wasn't perfect or anything for me. We were just completing each other's instant desires." all of a sudden, he uttered an expletive in a loud voice. "Why did we have to bring this up?"

_"Okay we don't have to talk anymore."_ now he was laughing and crying.

"Will you trust me like before?" When I wanted to approach him, he came up to me and looked into my eyes.

_"Of course."_

"Why?" I'm sure he asked what came to his mind first in that confusion of emotions.

_"I trust you too if you still trusted I loved you when I made you feel like the most filthy person in the world."_

"These are not the same." 

_"Do you remember what you said to me when I told you I was deceiving the people I care about most?"_

"If you think you'll get rid of me just because of this, you're very wrong." I couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

_"Yes, there is that too, but that was not what I meant."_ his gaze was watching me to tell me what I meant.

_"You fucked up. You're a human being. We fuck up all the time."_ I pulled him towards myself. I combined our foreheads. I said with my eyes closed. _"This is what I wanted to say."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had many confusion of emotions. I hope you like. I will be very glad if you share your thoughts with me.


	10. neck and neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neck and neck: if two competitors are neck and neck, they are level with each other and have an equal chance of winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ander's dialogues are in italics.

_**Ander** _

It was midnight.

I was upstairs with Omar. We were lying side by side on our bed. Meanwhile, Omar was reaching out to my arm, then pulling himself back. In the end, I could not stand and pulled his hands to myself. It was the first time in a long time that I saw him so nervous. This is the first time he's so nervous about me. As he lay beside me in our own bed he shouldn't have been that nervous.

I believed I was calming him, but I couldn't read his thoughts. I obeyed when he said he just wanted to go upstairs and lie down. I didn't want to talk because he seemed sleepy. I was maybe waiting for him to make a move to talk. 

To tell the truth, I was already sleepy too. But looking at him, I was trying to keep my eyes open. And I think I've been good enough at staying awake.

I saw his mouth move as he wiggled uneasily in bed.

"I was scared." I was looking at his face but he was not looking at me.

_"I know you don't need to explain."_

He smiled. He looked very fragile right now.

"Then I was thinking so. I do not have to explain. Actually, I'm not sure what I'm thinking." he turned his face to me. He drew our hands, whose hand I held, to himself.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling then. Because everything was so dark. Dark, foggy..." he swallowed. He was holding my hands as if he needed strength from something. "Now I'm trying to think about that time, and a mist screen is forming in front of me."

I was the most upsetting thing for him, perhaps even in all of the things he mentioned. I was the common point of all that confusion. No matter what he saw himself wrong, I definitely had a share in every place.

_"And most of that was because of me."_ I shouldn't have said that, although that's the only thing I'm thinking of right now. But I was trying to share his sense of guilt. I was trying to say that he shouldn't feel guilty.

"Neither then nor now I saw you guilty of anything. You can easily blame yourself, but when I did this, I felt ... I was feeling very bad." I know that feeling very well. I never saw him guilty about anything but I still felt that feeling.

_"So was it easy to forgive what I did to you? I was pretending it was a very easy thing to push you and you were coming back every time. Was that easy?"_ I told him the first thought that came to my mind. No matter how hesitating I was, I wanted to ask. I also didn't want to listen to him self-blame.

"Did you think you should forgive me when I came to you at the airport? Was the first thing you thought about whether you would forgive me or not?" 

_"It wasn't."_ I answered quickly.

He quickly continued.

"I didn't think about whether I should forgive you for what you said to me. It wasn't easy. Because I really felt like the most filthy person in the world. But when your illness progresses, your condition was geting worse... I said to myself, 'Yes Omar, you are the most useless person in this world. You are just watching because you can only watch.' But this feeling was much more difficult. Nothing you told me back then was important. It was only important whether you were feeling well or not."

I don't know if it's because of the weakness of insomnia or because my feelings should be open in that sincere environment. I was saying whatever crossed my mind. I was also doing this because I saw him calm down.

_"I'm very angry with myself for making you feel this way."_ he took his right hand away from my hands. He brought it to my cheek. Caressed.

"This is not something to be angry with yourself, this is what happened back then. You were the important one." 

_"Stop saying that, I'm disgusted with myself."_ He didn't know that if he kept saying these things, I would start to hate myself.

"You don't need to feel that way. These are not something that requires you to blame yourself, Ander."

_"I was the one who mistreated you. This is my fault. I deserve to blame myself for this."_

I saw a strange smile on his face.

"You don't deserve to be blamed for me." then he got more serious and continued.

"But in the Alexis thing, I was offended that you were lying. I'm angry that you want to get rid of me to this extent. So I wasn't ready to be right next to you when you said you needed me."

_"I thought this was the best for you. No, I was selfish. I thought I could push you when I want and call you back when I want. I was selfish. And you don't know how grateful I was for coming back to me."_

"I am also grateful that you are alive." He said when he closed his eyes and brought his forehead closer to me. He took his hand off my cheek and put it back to my hand. But this time I put my hand to his face.

_"Are you feeling good now?"_

He nodded at me. He was looking at me with a warm expression on his face. 

"And... I want to spend the holiday at home. With you." 

I was shocked. I didn't think he'd give up wanting to take me on vacation.

_"Are you sure? We can go to other places."_

"I am sure. And I want to stay here and rest. I only want to be with you."

I was looking at him sneakily.

_"You will get bored with me."_

He laughed.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know much about what will happen to Omander in Season 4. All we know is that they will both study at Las Encias. So I'm really excited about this season but I'm also scared because we can't predict most of the things to come. And although they say two months later in the third season and show the future already, cast's hair styles are different. Maybe this detail is ignored, or they write ahead for a few months again. Anyway, I wanted to write in this story what I hoped to see in the Season 4. I didn't want these issues to be trivial, as I knew that the writers were avoiding serious issues. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
